


Meet Me There

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Darcey is frightened...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me There

Anton knows instantly when his phone rings that it will be Darcey, he also knows she will be panicked and need him. 

"Hello?"

"Anton... come get me... please."

"Where are you?"

She rattles off an address and he moves to grab his keys, running toward the place she had told him. She is close, just around the corner. He emerges, noticing her across the street and moving toward her, knowing when she sees him as she runs toward him, leaping easily into his arms and kissing him desperately, his arms tighter around her waist. 

"Let's go home.."

He doesn't need to know what panicked her, all he knows is her dress has changed, is shorter, and she looked terrified. He doesn't put her down until they are out of the road and walking back home, his arm tight around her waist. A claim of 'mine' that is both subtle and sweet.


End file.
